How Can You Live With Me?
by Princess of Niight
Summary: **On Hiatus** Working Title. The major summary is inside but this story explors the relationship of Alanna and Jon and Alanna and Roger when Alanna does not go into training but to the convent. AJ CG AR JOC ROC. AU but still a good story.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is going to be very different from some that I have read. It is set during the Alanna books and contains all of the characters accept that most of them will be OOC. I am sorry if you don't like that but I really want to make my idea work and to do that many things will have to change.**

**So Alanna has never wanted to be a knight and has gone to the convent. She is also afraid of her gift therefore she has never studied to learn how to control it or the healing powers. She makes good friends in the convent and together they learn how to be proper ladies for their ranks. (I'll explain further latter)**

**In Corus Thom has gone into page training. In the story he will be 3 yeards older than her for the relationship I want. That means that her mother will not have died when they were born. Her father will still dies when she is 15 but her mother will be alive during the story or for at least part (DUH DUH DUUUHHHH…) I have decided to name her Alicia for reasons which will become clear latter. The sweating sickness does not come. Thom has an accident with his magic during the time when the sweating sickness would have been which promps the king and queen to ask Roger to come to the palace. **

**He takes Alexander on as a squire until he is knighted and then takes Thom on and teaches him to use his magic. During this time he also converts both of them and Delia (how is 2 years older than the twins) and they set their plot. In the book he is described as being handsome, I will use that to my advantage. Jon is still the same age but now he will be the same age as Thom and I will make them really close friends. Gary and Raoul will still be a year older than them. I am also going to make Alicia and Leanne best friends and play with that relationship. **

**My story will start with Alanna and her friends coming to the convent. Alanna and her family have just finished mourning the loss of her Father (who has not been absent all of her life). I want to make her relationships with her family good for one part of the story. Alicia has moved into the palace for she cannot stand to be in her husband's home. She has gone into a mild depression after the death. Leanne is there to help her. Through the story I want to explore the relationship between Alanna and Roger and Alanna and Jon. Alanna goes into the palace with no reason to hate Roger (in the story Alanna tells Thom to hate him but Thom would not tell Alanna that). **

**I would like to make Cythera and Gary a couple and have an OC as their third friend but she will not be connected to one of the couples. I will have Delia as their rival and she will be a pawn used by Roger to distract Jon. Thayet, Buri, George, Numair and those associated with them are not planned but if I can find a good way to add them I will. **

**I would like comments on what you think. Feel free throughout the whole story to challenge me but please do not say anything out right rude. Constructive Criticism is loved and any ideas are welcomed and if anyone would like to beta for me please just let me know. Thank you for reading my dribble and now for the Prologue. **

* * *

Chapter 1- An Introduction of Sorts

Alanna gazed out of the window of the carriage. They were very close to their destination. Sitting next to her was Cythera of Elden, her closes friend. She had always supported her and when her father had recently died had been her rock. Alanna was devastated when her beloved father had died suddenly. She came back to the convent a different person. Her naiveté's were gone as well as some of her carefree spirit. She would pay attention during class and barely talked to anyone for weeks. Finally Cythera had helped her and now she was almost back to her old self. Cythera's greatest hope is that being at the palace with her family would help bring Alanna back to her old self.

Cythera was slightly older than Alanna. She had chestnut brown hair and was taller than Alanna but not too tall. Her heart shape face and blue eyes were guaranteed to have her in an advantageous marriage. She was the opposite of Alanna in everything. Alanna was very short, barely reaching 5 feet with long red hair and purple eyes. She was very outgoing and had a lot of spirit. Cythera was very quite and with Alanna had broken out of her shell.

The last member of their group was Jayenna of Naxen. She was also the complete opposite of her friends with her blond hair and green eyes. She had spent her whole life rebelling from her family. She had many expectations from her family as her Father's sister had married the King. She hated this connection. She loved her cousin and family but she grew up reading stories of romance despite the fact that she new that her marriage would be arranged to help the kingdom. She was the ring leader of all of the trouble the girls had gotten into during school.

Alanna caught Cythera's eye and gave her a small smile. The carriage has stopped outside the main doors to the palace. She would see many men standing outside, along with the families of the girls who would be coming. It was natural for many men to want to see who the eligible ladies were. Jayenna was the first to leave followed by her two friends. Alanna saw her mother off on one side, her aid standing behind her. Next to her were the Queen and King, the Duke and Duchess of Naxen and their children. Cythera did not see her family for they would be coming in the next week. Alanna noticed that there was a man next to the queen who she did not recognize.

As the approached they curtsied before their parents. "Welcome to the Palace nice and friends of Jayenna. We hope that you will enjoy your stay in the palace." King Roald said.

"How do you fair Lady Alanna?" Queen Leanne asked.

"I am much better Aunt Leanne. Lady Cythera has been helping me and I owe all of my progress to her." Because Alicia and Leanne were very good friends Alanna grew up visiting the palace a lot and Leanne and Roald were even named her godparents.

"I look forward to getting to know you, Lady Cythera. It takes a brave person to deal with my goddaughter."

"Thank you your majesty. You are too kind."

"We must take our leave now. Alicia, I will see you latter for tea. Come my Lord." She left taking her husband's arm as she went.

The girls were introduced to the prince and then man who Alanna had not known. He was Duke Roger of Conte. When Alanna looked at him she felt different. He was very handsome. He has the Conte black hair and the Conte Sapphire eyes like his cousin but there was a maturity to him that the young prince did not have. You could have mistaken them for brothers if one had not known who they were.

"Lady Alanna, it is a pleasure." Duke Roger said as he took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is mine, your grace." She could feel a blush as she said this. His hand lingered a little longer before she reluctantly pulled it away. She could hear her friends starting to snigger.

He left soon after that. She met the Duke and Duchess of Naxen as well as Jayenne's brother Gareth the Younger. Soon they all left her alone with her mother and her aid. After the difficult birth if her son Alicia had been told not to have any more children but against Duke Baird the chief healer's wishes she has Alanna. It had been really hard on her and Alanna had almost not come. Alanna had a hard childhood because of this. She had been a little slower in development and had been doted upon by both or her parents. Lord Alan had been very nervous that he would lose both of his girls in the few days after the birth.

They choose to name their daughter after him for all of his patience during those few days. Alicia came out of the experience weak and never regained complete strength so Duke Baird had confined her to the magical chair with wheels, to always have someone with her and never use her magic again. Alicia had been saddened by this but she knew that all of her suffering was worth it when the end result was the little girl she always wanted.

"Where is Thom?" Alanna was anxious to see her beloved brother.

"He is on an errand for the crown." Alanna understood how much these missions meant to her brother. She dismissed her mother's aid and pushed the chair into the palace entrance. Alicia showed her how to get to the rooms. Alanna noticed how sad her mother looked. The death of her beloved husband has weakened her further and she had become depressed. Leanne had hoped that her daughter's coming would change her demeanour.

"Daughter, I have awaited your journey here since we have last seen each other the day we buried your father. He was a good man." Alicia had a distant look on her face when she talked about her father.

"Yes he was mother. Would you like me to take you to Aunt Leanne or perhaps you would like me to ask your aid to help you into your bed for a nap?"

"Must you always be concerned for me? I am the adult I should be concerned for you. I do not like being treated like an invalid. I am very capable of walking from the chair to my bed." Alicia would get very defensive if she was not treated with her respect. She may not have enough strength to do everything for herself but she survived many more years than Duke Baird said she would.

"You did this to yourself mother. You are extremely stubborn." Alanna pushed her mother into the sitting room and sat down beside her.

"Sweetheart, I would never have had you if I had not pushed myself." She placed her hand on her daughter's cheek and patted it softly. The two talked for a while until an attendant came in and asked for the two ladies to accompany her to the queen's personally tea room.

Forgetting all of the rules of decorum Alanna ran to her aunt and hugged her. They talked for what seamed like hours. Leanne did not have any daughters for she had found out that she would not be able to have any. Jon was a miracle like Alanna had been for her parents. Leanne liked to live vicariously through her god daughter and nice.

"Alanna, your mother and I have something that we must tell you. You know that your mother has never been the same since she had you."

"Do not think that I do not like you, Alanna. You are my pride and joy and I will never regret having you." Alicia always liked to remind Alanna that she loved her because when Alanna had been a small child before she left for the convent, every time someone would mention her mother's health Alanna would start to feel guilty that she caused her mother's illness.

"I know mother. I will always feel guilty but I know that you love me." Alanna did not notice that Leanne had left the room.

"Alanna, this is very hard for me to say. I have known for sometime what was to come. I have come to terms with it. We did not want to tell u when I found out for fear that it would cause you to go mad or to become depressed so we waited."

"Mother, what are you saying?" Alanna was getting very nervous. Many times her parents sat her down and started like that. Her mother was not supposed to make it and kept defying the odds. When ever someone would get worried they would tell the family to prepare themselves. It had happened about 4 times. Her mother had survived the worst 5 times so far, every time taking a little more from her. Alanna could not think about what her mother could be saying.

"Honey, there have been many times when I should not have lived. Everyone knows that. I get stares from all of the nobles, like I could break apart at any minute. I live my whole life as if one day would be my last. I have come to terms with my death. You should too."

"Mother, wh… what… I don't understand."

"Since your father died I have lost most of my strength from depression. It is rare for me to be out of my room but today was a special occasion. Soon I will be confined to my bed or moved to the royal infirmary suite." Alanna's eyes started to water. She knew what was coming next. "Duke Baird thinks that the next time I fall sick may be my last."

* * *

**DUH, DUH, DDDUUUUUHHHHH!!!!!! Sorry but I needed to find a way to end my story. This was just a little teaser for the story. I hope you like it and please no flames only good comments, constructive criticism and any suggestions of where you might like to see the story go.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Princess of Twilight 2010**


	2. Hey Guys

Hey Guys,

I've decided to start writing again so I am going to be editing and revising and just writing so I hope to have a new chapter of this story by the end of May (as I have a lot of stories) or to have two chapters edited and reposted to make up for the lack of a new chapter. Please be patient with me as I am in university and will have exams to study for.

Thanks so much for the consideration.

PrincessofNiight2014


End file.
